Comet And Marco's Adventures
by brewer235
Summary: A Genderbent AU featuring a certain Mewman prince Comet and his best friend Marco and all the interesting (and sometimes steamy) situations they get into. (Lemon Warning!)
1. Best Friends

**(HELLO READERS! Yes, I am back from the dead after geez what seems like a year now from writing. SO much has happened in my life that pulled me away from writing like moving, changes in jobs, some other side projects I have worked on to support myself. But now I feel I'm finally at a place I can start to actively write more often like I use to love. Now I know some of you who still follow me or even are reading my stories for the first time might not be huge on a Boy/Boy fic but you know I feel not a lot of Genderbent Star fics are done, and also stick around cuz I plan to expand this to more characters for some juicy threesomes here and there. ANYHOW something for those who actually read this lol is I want to expand my list of shows to write about. With some pretty popular Netflix and Disney XD shows coming around I wanted to know what your readers would be interested in reading about aside from the usual shows I cover. ANYWAY I won't take up more times so let me thank anyone who is reading or has been following me and i hope you stick with me and leave a review or PM letting me know what you think and as always ENJOY!)**

Comet and Marco fell through the portal into the living room; after a moment, Comet jumped to his feet, letting out a loud "Woohoo!" As he grinned. "That was so awesome! I can't believe we made it! I thought we were done for." Comet looked over, seeing Marco give him a mean glare as he gulped.

"We almost got eaten! And crushed! and you almost got hurt!" Marco scolded as Comet gave him big sad puppy eyes.

"Bu...But the adventure...and we got the sandwich.." Comet held up the plate holding a sandwich as Marco sighed, turning around and storming up the stairs. Comet followed behind as Marco made his way to his room before shutting the door. Like a puppy, Comet sat scratching at the door before hearing Marco on the other side.

"Not this time! I'm not in the mood!" Comet let out a sad sigh before getting up and going back to his room. Lately, it seemed like Marco was getting more and more upset with him. It had been this way since Marco came and got him from the Blood Moon Ball, Comet still couldn't believe his Ex Tammy Tried to bind their souls together and junk. Since then though Marco had become more and more irritable with him.

Comet sighed as he closed the door as he looked around his room. He had forgotten he had wrestled a warnicorne earlier for their adventure. His place was a total disaster as Comet sighed before going and grabbing his pajamas and heading to the bathroom. Comet walked down the hall to the bathroom before stepping in. As Comet closed the door behind him, he opened his eyes to see Marco Standing naked before him, his clothes neatly folded as he was about to start up the shower.

Comet's face turned dark red as his eyes traveled up and down, getting a full view of Marco before Marco stopped, realizing Comet was there. A long pause ensued before Marco quickly pulled the toweled in front of him, covering himself. "Comet! Occupied!" Comet immediately yelped, turning around and slamming the bathroom door shut.

"S...Sorry! I..Ill be going!" Comet darted to his room, slamming the door before leaping to his bed, hiding under the covers. "Oh, my glob that was so embarrassing.." He thought to himself as he curled up. I can't believe after getting into that fight I walked in on him in the bathroom...Marco is probably super mad at me now.." Comets mind was racing, and his heart was pounding, while the fear and worry of Marco's anger were on his mind, his face and body were hot with the image of Marco nude burned into his head. Comet looked down, seeing the bulge in his sweat pants as he gulped. "I can't believe I'm feeling this way right now.."

**Meanwhile in the Bathroom **

As the bathroom door slammed, shut, Marco sighed, his face burning red as he turned the knob for the shower. Once the water warmed up, Marco stepped in, letting out a soft moan, feeling the relaxing hot water wash over his skin. "Geez, I'm such a mess.." Marco thought to himself as he ran the shampoo through his hair. Ever since he went and rescued Comet from his ex, things have felt different for him.

Marco has been thinking more and more about Comet, worrying more and more about him and also has noticed changes in himself. Marco began to lather down from his hair to his body as he scrubbed off, his heart racing like it has been lately around Comet, everything from butterflies in his stomach to his heart pounding has been happening so much recently when he is around him.

Marco's hands traveled further down, gently running along with his hardened member. "This again..." He mumbled embarrassed to himself as he sighed, coating his member with soap before turning to shower off. "I've been hard on him lately... I should probably go apologies to him, it's not his fault he's so adventurous..and he did want me to try the greatest sandwich ever."

Marco looked up into the water rinsing his hair and body of soap before looking down. "I should probably wait till you calm down, huh?" He chuckled, reaching out of the shower for his towel as he turned off the water. As Marco dried himself off, he sat down on the toilet, running the towel along his arms and legs before working down to his legs. For a few moments, Marco just sat, deep in thought, wondering to himself what he would even say to Comet?

For Marco, the logical thing to do would be to tell him about how he has been feeling, but that was balanced by the fear that doing so would make things weird between the two. Marco enjoyed so much going on adventures with Comet, and ever since he came to live with him and his family, his once dull and predictable life had been full of excitement. Of course, a part of Marco already knew what these feelings were, which made things even more complicated, he knew it too well from how he felt about Jackie for the longest time, but for it to be Comet.

Maco shook his head, "Get a grip, Marco! First things first, go and apologize. A simple, I'm sorry." Marco stood up, looking at himself in the mirror before reaching for his pajamas. After sliding his pajamas on, he stepped out of the bathroom and headed down the hall to Comets room. Marco approached Comets door, knocking gently before waiting for a response.

"Comet,"? Marco called softly through the door. After some time of no response, Marco could hear murmurs through the door, piquing his curiosity as he pressed his ear against the door. Marco couldn't make out anything, but what sounded like soft moans, as he pressed his ear harder against the door, he could slowly start to make out more of the noises before a loud "Marco!" rang through his head from inside Comets room. Marco quickly burst to action, kicking open the door before leaping into Comets room.

"Comet! What's wrong!? Is it ludo..." Marco looked over next to him, seeing Comet, laying bare naked on his bed, his finger slid into his rear and hard member in his hand. Both Marco and Comet stood frozen in time; both scared to even breathe for what seemed like an eternity, a thousand thoughts racing through both of there minds in mere moments before coming back to there senses.

"OH MY GOSH! I..IM SO SORRY!" Marco gasped, grabbing Comets shirt on the end of his bed, covering his face before frantically making his way back towards the door. Comet also in a panic quickly composed himself only to fumble all over himself as well as he quickly crawled to the end of his bed. "Marco! Don't go!" He reached off the end of his bed, grabbing Marco by his pajamas before fumbling off to the floor, pulling Marco backward as he fell on top of Comet, not before bumping his head against Comets bedpost.

After some recovering both Comet and Marco sat on his bed, Comet wrapped in his blanket covering himself as they both sat in the awkward silence, both of there minds racing to find something to say. Both Marco and Comet avoided eye contact as the minutes ticked by. Swallowing hard, Marco decided to break the silence as he opened his mouth, looking up for the first time at Comet, only to be met with his tear-filled eyes. Marco blushed before closing his eyes. "I'm sorry!" he blurted out as Comet wiped his eyes.

"No, Marco..its you don't have to apologize...this is all my fault... I mean...I just..lately.." Comets voice became but a whisper as Marco scratched the back of his head.

"I mean...its not..im not upset about..you know.." Both looked away from each other awkwardly before Marco mustered the courage to keep the conversation going.

"I..have the same...I mean..i just..have had..feeling too..." Marco was flustered, finding it had to piece the words together as Comet looked up at him with his big blue eyes. "what I mean to say..is I just..lately.. i..., geez.." Marco let out a sigh before Comet spoke up. "Marco..im scared."

Marco looked up at Comet as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. "I don't want how I'm feeling to ruin our friendship..and well... I mean..after what you saw.." Comet looked up at Marco, waiting for his response as Marco tried his best to clear his head.

"I..i mean..you dont.." Marco sighed again, "Why is this always so complicated.." he chuckled to himself.

"I guess just because we make it." he let out another small chuckle. "Look...Comet..ever since you came to earth and to live with us, we have gone on so many adventures together and had so much fun. I got to see all sorts of amazing things and do things I would have never dreamed of like fighting monsters and stuff."

Comet slowly lowered the blanket around him, revealing his messy blond hair as he listened intently to every word of Marco's. "And during that time, we have gotten closer as friends and well... I mean..ever since the ball..and well maybe even before.." Marco took a deep breath, steadying what resolve he had. "I feel the same, Comet." He said plainly, looking into Comet's eyes as he now sat waiting to see what his response would be.

Comet's face flustered red as he blushed. "You do..?" he asked quietly as Marco blushed back, merely nodding. Comet couldn't help but let out a much-needed sigh of relief hearing those words from Marco as he fixed the blanket around him, sitting himself up more. "I guess..these feelings are kinda new to both of us, huh?" Comet chuckled a bit as Marco nodded.

"Yeah... I mean..ive never..you know." Marco was a bit embarrassed as Comet couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"I guess that's good, though, right..? I mean..its kinda another thing we both get to experience together, right?"

Marco smiled softly, "Yeah..though I don't think it compares to fighting monsters." They both shared a relieving laugh as the once dense tension in the air began to dissipate.

"So...what..should we do? I mean, we don't have to do anything, but I mean..i just..if..you had.."

Marco cleared his throat. "Well... I mean..im hoping you might have had an idea..I've only really had a crush on Jackie..I've never had a real relationship..let alone..you know." Comet ponders to himself for a moment before looking up at Marco with his glowing blue eyes.

"Marco," he whispered, sending shivers down his spine.

"Y..yes Comet?" Marco choked out in response.

"Do you trust me..?" he said softly as he slowly pulled himself from his protective blanket, letting the soft moonlight glisten against his pale skin and shimmering golden locks as he moved toward Marco.

"Y...yes," Marco said, quivering with a mix of both excitement and fear as Comet's naked form inched closer to him.

In one soft, gentle motion, Comet moved himself to Marco's lap before moving his lips to his. For both of them, it was like a powderkeg of emotions and feelings had just gone off. Feeling Comet's lips against his own was something indescribable, every detail of the feeling engraved into Marco's mind, from the pounding of Comet's heart to the subtle taste of sweetness from his mouth both of them were permanently etching this moment into their memories for life. Just one thing echoed through both their minds as Marco's hands moved to embrace around Comets from, as comets hands moved in sync to embrace him "**It felt right**".

What was an uncertain question was now a clear answer, the two knew as their kiss deepened that nothing to them felt more right than being together in that moment. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, the two finally parted lips. Both Comet and Marco could feel each other's hearts pounding against one another as they embraced. After a small moment of breath, they both realized the state they were in.

Comets arm wrapped tightly around Marco's waist as his other hand rummaged through his hair. While Marco's hands rested gently on Comet's neck and the other one on his bare ass, Comet could easily read Marco's thoughts as he tightens his hold on him. "It's alright, Marco," he said softly before he could pull himself away.

"Oh..I mean...its just..your."

Comet blushed deeply, "I don't mind..if you see me like this...I guess... it's only fair after earlier...besides..Im..glad..you like how I look." Comet gave Marco's lap a small buck, pressing against the clear as day erection in his pajamas.

Marco's face was red as he averted his gaze from Comets. "I...I couldn't help it.." He murmured as Comet giggled.

"Its all right Marco..i mean..you saw I feel the same way." Comet repositioned himself a little in Marco's lap before slowly sliding his hand downward. "You..you probably shouldn't go back with that thing like it is.." Comet said softly. "Marco's whole body trembled at Comet's delicate touch as his hand traveled from his back to his chest.

"Is..this ok, Marco..? I don't want to move too fast or..make you uncomfortable.." Marco looked back into Comet's irresistible eyes as his heartfelt it could explode at any moment from excitement.

"Its..fine.." he said softly, giving Comet all the affirmation he needed as his hand gently caressed along his erection.

"It's so hard.." he whispered. "And It looks painful.." his hand gently wrapped around Marco's member as best he could through his pajamas before giving it a soft pump, forcing a bashful moan from his lips. "Is it..ok if I..?" he looked up at Marco, who blushed to give him an embarrassing nod as he looked away. Comets hand moved slowly under the rim if Marco's pajama pants before slowly tugging it downward, giving a little extra force before Marco's cock sprang free of its cloth prison. Comets mind was racing seeing Marco's cock so close, let alone touching it. At this point, he was just allowing his body to move on its own as his hand gently took hold of Marco's cock.

"It's bigger than mine." Comet teased as Marco chuckled.

"S...Sorry?" Comet giggled, as his other hand slowly slid under Marco's shirt and up his chest.

"Marco..its ok..just relax." Comet said delicately as he gave Marco a gentle push back onto his bed, letting him lay down as Comet rested on his chest. "we don't have to keep going if your not comfortable." Comet assured him as Marco cleared his throat.

"No no..its fine... It just..alot to process is all." Comet smiled before leaning up and pressing his lips against Marco's, his hand now slowly pumping his cock as Marco's moans filled Comets mouth. As Comet found a steady pace working Marco's cock, the kiss between the two of them deepened as both their tongues began to explore each other's mouths curiously.

As comets hand caressed along Marco's chest, Marco's hands began to explore along Comet's skin. His hands feeling down is soft skin brushing along his leg and thigh before coming to grope his delicate behind, forcing a squeak from the small blond. Comets hand-pumped Marco's cock faster as he melted under Marco's touch. Marco could feel a growing pressure building in his groin as he reached down to stop Comet. "w..wait a moment.." Marco panted as Comet gave him a concerned look.

"S..sorry! was I gripping too hard?"

Marco chuckled. "No, its just..i can..kinda feel yours against my leg and..well... I mean..this just doesn't seem fair since I kinda...inturupted you." Comet's face turned dark red as he looked down at his stiff erection.

"you..wanna touch mine..?"

Marco blushed, "I mean..im sorry... I didn't mean to ruin the mood or anything just you know.."

Comet shifted, laying down more on his back next to Marco as he reached down and gently took Marco's hand, running it along his thigh before guiding it to his cock. Marco's hand gently gripped around his member, forcing a girlish moan from Comet as he tightly gripped Marco's shoulder with his free hand, continuing his work on Marco's cock with his other. The only light in the room was that of the moon as the two explored each other's bodies, filling the air with only the moans from each other as they worked to bring each other to their peaks.

As the moments went on, Marco's confidence and lust stirred more, breaking himself free of Comets grip as he moved on top of Comet, making him squeak with surprise by the sudden forcefulness of Marco as his lips traveled down his neck to his chest. Marco's hands were gently caressing along his silk-like skin, slowly flicking along Comets perked nipples before his lips captured one. Comet's whole body felt like it was melting away as Marco's hands and mouth ravaged the young blond. Never had he dreamed this would be happening, his fantasies of late taking place before his eyes.

Comets girlish moans filled the air as his hands gripped and ravaged through Marco's hair. Marco found himself unable to resist Comet's figure, his lips traveling further and further down before kissing along his waist. Marco's hands moved under the boy gripping his ass as he lifted him upward. Comet's cock stood fully erect, lingering just on the edge of his climax as the sensations of Marco's hands and lips assaulted him. Though Comet was a good inch smaller than Marco's, he was still decently packed for his age.

The skin around his member and gems was void of hair, all but a small patch shaped like his lighting cheeks above his cock. Once Marco's mouthed moved instinctively, placing a little kiss on the tip of his member, the feeling being the last straw as Comet's eyes widen, his hips bucking hard as he let out a loud gasp. Marco seemingly snapped out of his lustful daze as he felt ropes of comets seed shoot past his lips and into his mouth. Without thinking Marco swallowed down his cum, taking more of his tip into his mouth as he let him ride the waves of his orgasm. After Comet's cock began to go soft Marco pulled back, quickly swallowing down the somewhat sweet seed of Comets.

"OH MY Gosh, I'm sorry!" Maco blushed deeply, not realizing he had pushed Comet to the edge so quickly already. "I didn't mean to go overboard," Marco said as he let go of Comets rear letting it fall back down on the bed. As Marco moved back onto his knees Comet rolled himself over, raising his ass and holding it up with his knees as his face buried into his pillow.

"Fuck me, Marco! Please!" he looked up with begging blue eyes, making Maroc's cock twitch hard as Comets other hand reached back, spreading his rear for Marco. Marco couldn't help but remark to himself the small pink heart around his anus, as Marco's trembling hand reached down grabbing his soft cheeks he could slightly make out the bright pink inside as he spread him apart. Marco gulped, never would he want to or be able to refuse a pleading request from the cute boy before him as he positioned himself against Comet's hole.

"A..are you sur.."

"Yes, Marco! Please take me!" Comet moaned, feeling his tip press against his entrance. Marco took a deep breath before slowly pressing himself into Comet, his member slowly sliding deeper and deeper as Comet let out a soft gasp.

"S..sorry! Am i...going to fast.." Comet chuckled, looking away.

"No, its..fine...Im already loose..and I've been practicing..with toys.." After making sure he was deep enough to stay inside Comet, Marco took hold of his hips, letting his fingers sink into his plump skin. "I want it all inside me.." Comet begged, quivering at the feeling of Marco inside him.

Marco wasted no time bottoming out inside Comet as he thrust forward, burying his length balls deep inside him. Both Marco and Comet moaned out, trembling at the foreign pleasure overwhelming there bodies. Marco, gripping Comet's soft hips pulled back before slamming back inside him. Comet's eyes widened as he gasped, a surge of pleasure assaulting his brain, causing his cock to stiffen again immediately.

"M..Marco!" He gasped out, as he tightly gripped the sheets feeling Marco's cock slam against his sensitive insides. As Marco's body trembled, he began to slowly pace himself, moving his hips back and forth as his cock slid in and out of Comet. The sweet taste of Comets seed still lingering in Marco's mouth as his whole body burned hot with lust. In short time, Marco found himself picking up his speed. Comet's hands gripping the sheets tighter as he bit down into his pillow, trying his best to hold back his loud moans. Marco leaned forward, letting himself rest along the contour of Comets back as he brought his head next to his, pushing comet down against the bed as his cock continued its assault.

Marco was already nearing his limit, having previously been worked up by Comet's hands, his body moved faster and harder in response to his building climax. He looked to see Comet's eyes rolled nearly into his head, gasping and moaning Marco's name as every thrust dulled his senses from his cock slamming against his sensitive prostate, intoxicating his mind with pleasure.

As Marco felt his mental walls breaking, he reached on of his hands up, tilting Comets head so he could capture his lips, letting out a moan as he gave one final slam against Comet's ass, his seed blasting his insides as his cock throbbed, firing off rope after rope of his thick cum into the small Mewman boy. Comet, moaning in response as the feeling was too much for him as his cock spurt ropes of seed against the sheets below him.

Once Marco finished painting Comet's insides with his seed, he collapsed onto the bed, Comets body going limp as he felt Marco's cock pop free from his rear, Marco rolling off and laying beside him. It took a moment for Marco to catch his breath, only too see that all the stimulation was too much for Comet as his glazed over eyes signaled he was out cold.

Marco's first thoughts were of panic before hearing the soft mumbles of Comet, a smile plastered across his face as Marco let out a sigh of relief. Marco looked over both of them seeing them both nude on Comets beds he realized they should probably be decent in case his parents might walk in, but soon found exhaustion and fatigue weighing heavy on his eyes as he slowly passed out to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Comet groaned as he opened his eyes, letting them adjust before glancing around. His first sight was Marco's cute sleeping face, having been buried in Comet's hair this whole time, a slight trickle of drool glistening from the corner of his mouth. "Mmmaaa.," Marco mumbled as Comet giggled, making sure not to move and disturb his partner. Comet closed his eyes again, wishing he could just bury himself in Marco's chest as he nuzzled against him, a big grin across his face as the memory of last night began replaying in his head.

"I wonder what his reaction will be when he wakes up?" Comet thought to himself, beginning to feel a bit of unease as he wondered what Marco might think or say. "I hope we didn't go too far." he began to worry. After a few minutes with his thoughts, Marco began to stir from his slumber. His arms wrapping around Comet as he yawned and opened his eyes.

"Comet..." He mumbled under his breath, reaching up with one arm to wipe the corners of his eyes.

"I..Im awake, Marco," Comet said as softly as he could, his mind racing as to what Marco's might think or say.

"Just...5 more minutes.." Marco mumbled again, burying his face back into Comet's hair, forcing a giggled from the boy.

"Fine, you get five," he whispered with a smile, looking up to plant a kiss on Marco's lips. "After that, we need to shower, and I stink of sweat, and I'm covered in dried cum.," Marco grumbled what seemed like an ok before closing his eyes again. Comet giggled as he closed his eyes too, just enjoying the few minutes they had left like this before they would need to go clean up.

After five minutes the two finally rose from the bed, both quietly making their way to the bathroom as Marco quickly got the shower going. as the hot shower steamed the bathroom the two stepped inside, the hot water coaxing a sigh of relief from both of them as Comet quickly began to work the soap over himself.

"Man, it feels good to clean up." He chirped, running shampoo into his hair. Marco began to clean off as well, a little more reserved and to himself until Comet gave him a curious look.

"Marco?" he tilted his head before stepping closer to him. "Is everything ok..?" Marco blushed to scratch his chin.

"Yeah... I mean..everythings great, just..you know...i guess were...boyfriends now?" He scanned comments face for a response before being surprised as Comet pressed his lips against his. Marco happily accepted his kiss, closing his eyes as his arms wrapped around Comet's waist, his hands giving his rear a gentle squeeze as comets' hands wrapped around his waist.

after a passionate moment, Comet pulled back from Marco's lips with a grin. "Well, someone's sure energetic now." he giggled, remarking to Marco's now hardened member as Marco's face turned red.

"I..I can't help it.." he mumbled as Comet grinned, walking over to the shower head as he let the water rinse the soap from his hair, shaking his ass for Marco making his cock twitch with excitement as Comet giggled.

"Now.." Comet cooed now rinsed off "Why don't you come over here and let me take care of that?" Marco gulped, walking over to Comet as he smiled slowly running his hands down Marco's chest then waist as he lowered himself onto his knees, taking Marco's stiff cock into his hands.

"Here..let me help," Comet said seductively as he pulled back the skin of his cock before wrapping his lips around his tip. Marco moaned out a Comet slowly took Marco's member into his mouth, inch after inch disappearing into Comet's throat as Marco's hands gently gripped his blond hair.

"C..Comet.." Marco's whole body trembled with pleasure, the feeling of Comet's tongue caressing the underside of his cock as his lips and throat massaged against the length of his cock. With steady and small breaths through his nose, Comet moved back and forth on Marco's cock, every so often letting it pop from his lips for him to give his tip a small kiss before swallowing it back down into his throat. Marco's soft moans soon filled the steamy bathroom as he began rocking his hips in sync with Comet's head, moving faster and more erratic as he slowly crept near his limit.

"C..Comet..im..gonna.."

Marco moaned as Comet looked up at him with his big blue eyes. Marco, looking down into them, felt his heart skip a beat as Comet's hands reached around to grip Marco's ass, squeezing it as he pulled him forward, swallowing his cock down to his base as he stared deeply into Marco's eyes. Marco moaned as his cock throbbed, thick ropes of his seed shooting down Comet's throat as he happily gulped down each load.

The feeling of Marco tightly filling Comet's throat and his seed blasting into his stomach was enough to push Comets stiff cock over the edge as well, as his seed shot beteeen Marco's legs and across the shower floor. After a few powerful spurts, Comet slowly pulled back from Marco's cock, making sure to coax out every last drop before pulling off with a pop. He looked up with an open mouth, showing Marco the mix of his seed and saliva before gulping it down.

"Mmmm." Comet giggled before climbing back to his feet, his knees shaking a bit from his own orgasm.

"Y..you didnt..have to swallow..it" Marco panted through heavy breaths as Comet, smirked, quickly planting his lips to Marco's giving him a small taste of his supply.

"Bleh." Marco gagged as Comet started to laugh, stepping back under the water as he began to rinse himself off.

Marco stepped out of the shower, putting on his clothes as Comet dried off.

"I'll go see if my Mom has breakfast ready yet," Marco remarked as Comet hummed to himself, sliding his towel back and forth across his booty. Marco stepped out, closing the bathroom door before heading downstairs to the kitchen were Angie was humming happily to herself as she slid the freshly cooked pancakes onto a plate.

"good morning, mom." Marco smiled, setting down at the table.

"Good morning Marco, is Comet coming down to eat?" She inquired, bringing him a plate of pancakes.

"Yeah, he's just finishing in the shower." After Angie set down Marco's food, she moved to plant a kiss on Marco's cheek.

"I'm sure you too have quite the exhausting night together." She gave Marco a wink, insinuating she knew what transpired between the two of them as Marco's face turned blood red.

'Mom..I.I can..I mean..its not.." Angie could tell Marco's heart was ready to explode out of his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Its all right, sweetie." She whispered into his ear. "You don't have to be embarrassed or nervous. It's natural for someone to develop strong feelings for someone they care a lot about." Angie released much from her hug before sitting down next to him.

"Beside's Comet is an adorable boy, and your father and I have seen how happy you two are together." She gently took Marco's hand, giving it an affirming squeeze. "Remember, Marco, your father and me, will always support you and Comet as well, so you don't ever need to be ashamed of who you are or who you love." Marco's face blushed as he smiled, leaning over to give his mother a tight hug.

"Thank you, mom." He whispered, fighting back the tears as Comet came sliding down the stair rail.

"Good morning Mrs. Diaz! Breakfast smells great!" Comet said as he walked into the kitchen. He looked over, seeing Angie sitting next to Marco. His face blushed red as Angie stood up.

"There is plenty to go around, sweetheart" She cooed, walking over and fixing Comet a plate as he sat down at the table.

"Marco? Is everything ok..?"

Comet looked over as Angie set his plate down in front of him. "Oh, Marco and I were just having a heart to heart is all." She giggled, planting a kiss of Comet's cheek. " I hope you will take good care of my sweet Marco, Comet." She gave Comet a wink before sitting down at the end of the table.

"So...you know...?" He asked, fidgeting in his seat as Agie nodded with a soft smile.

"Of course, it was hard not to hear the racket you two were making last night. Despite how quiet you two thought you were being." She laughed as both Marco and Comet's faces turned dark. "Its all right, you two are cute together." She smiled as Comet bashfully leaned over, planting a kiss on Marco's cheek.

"Th...Thanks, Mrs. Diaz." Comet looked over to see a smile on Marco's face as the two began to eat there breakfast, starting their new relationship together with confidence, knowing that they had Marco's parent's full support.


	2. School Heat

**(Hello Readers! Here for some and maybe not so much others is another steamy Comet and Marco chapter! My work has kinda just been all over the place so can't really say what ill post next but I hope whoever is reading and following stays tune, I've got plenty of ideas and nothing but time. I'm also gonna get back into AT fics so if you enjoy those be sure to keep an eye peeled for them. ANYWAY as always if you enjoy this chapter or any other of my works feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think and as always ENJOY!)**

Comet yawned as he rose from his bed, stretching out as he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "ugg...school.." he groaned as he climbed out of bed, shivering slightly as the cold air caressed his naked body. Sliding on his pajama pants and shirt, he walked over to his closet, pulling out his usual attire, light blue pants with his bright blue tank top. Grabbing his spiked shoes and horned red hat, he made his way to the bathroom to shower. As he walked down the hall, Angie caught him coming out of her room.

"Good morning, sweetie." She smiled warmly, walking over, giving Comet a kiss on the forehead as he grinned.

"Good morning Mrs. Diaz." he giggled as she smiled.

"Breakfast will be waiting for you when you downstairs." she smiled as she made her way to the stairs. "be sure you and Marco don't take too long, id hate for it to get cold." As Angie walked down, Comet walked to the bathroom, opening the door before being met with the shower's steam.

Marco was singing their favorite love sentence song as he scrubbed himself, unaware as Comet slipped off his clothes and into the shower behind him, grinning before he wrapped his arms around Marco. "Gotcha!" Marco yelped, his heart almost exploding as Comet laughed. "Marco, your such a cutie. I hope you don't mind me showering with you, your mom's cooking breakfast as we speak."

After calming himself, Marco turned dark red. "I..I mean..I dont..Mind." Marco stuttered mind racing as Comet casually started to shower off, lathering himself with soap as he happily hummed. Marco tried his best to continue cleaning off; eyes fixed on Comet's slender form as he caressed his skin with his soap.

Even before they started dating, Marco always found himself eyes over Comet, but now, well, Marco tried his best to keep his hormones under control. As he rinsed off, Comet looked over his shoulders, seeing Marco now erect cock and catching him glancing at his rear as he smirked. Causally moving backward to surprise Marco as he rested himself against his chest. "oops... I slipped." he giggled, seeing Marco's cock resting against his side as he reached down, giving it a playful stroke. "Wow, Marco, just can't wait until later, huh?" He teased, reaching up to Marco's head before pulling him down into a kiss. "Guess ill just have to take care of Marco Jr here; can't go downstairs like this." Comet happily began stroking his cock as he let the water wash over the two of them, nuzzling against Marco's tone chest as his moans filled the steamy bathroom.

"C..Comet...you dont..ah.." Marco moaned before Comet giggled.

"Your so adorable Marco, I love your cute moans.." Comet teased, picking up his pace as he stroked faster. "I can feel your cock throbbing... I bet you're getting close... I know you love the feeling of my hands around your cock.." Marco squirmed and moaned as his breath quickened.

"C..Comet.." Marco gasped as Comet reached up, pulling Marco into a deep kiss.

"I love you Marco..now cum for me." Marco gasped, his cock throbbing hard as his seed shot across the shower floor, rope after rope until the last of his cum dripping from his cock. "Wow." Comet laughed, "That was a lot." Marco sighed, relieved as his legs wobbled. Comet gave him another kiss on the cheek before turning off the water. "I can't think of a better start to a morning, but I'm getting hungry now, so let's hurry up and dry off!" Comet grabbed their towels, drying his hair before wrapping himself. Marco staggered from the shower, clutching his towel as he also started to dry himself with Comet before they both started to brush their teeth and dress.

As the bus pulled into the school, Comet was first to burst from its doors. Grinning as he pulled Marco behind him. "Come on, Marco!" He giggled as he held his hand, pulling him in tow into the school as they made their way to Comet's locker. The whole way people looked on at the two, whispers all around them from boys and girls as they began to speculate the new and visible change between Comet and Marco.

"Uggg, it stinks that we don't have our first class together today." Comet groaned. "At least Janna has a class with me..so it won't be so SUPER boring." Marco blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, well, at least you don't have English first... I love learning, but the teacher doesn't exactly bring much energy to the class." Comet laughed right as the bell rang, sending students walking towards their classes.

"Well, at least ill see you in gym." Comet smiled just as Marco was about to walk to class Comet pulled him into for a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck as the students in the hall all gasped, time seemingly stopping as everyone stood in surprise. After but a moment, Comet giggled, leaving a dark red-faced Marco standing as people began to talk around him. Many of the girls were both happy and jealous of the two, as some of the boys were surprised and supportive. After standing dumbstruck for a moment, the bell rang again as Marco raced off to class.

After first period, Marco walked through the halls on his way to gym class, the whole way people whispered and gossiped amongst themselves. Deep in thought, Marco jumped as he bumped into the back of someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" he looked up, blushing to see Jackie turned around looking down at him with a smile.

"It's cool, dude!" She said, offering her hand as Marco took it, pulling him up to his feet. "So you and Comet a thing? Gotta say, Marco, I'm impressed; I didn't take you for being into guys."

Marco's face was dark red as he lowered his head-scratching his face. "Well... I mean.." Jackie's hand rested on his shoulder as he looked up to see her glowing smile.

"Don't be embarrassed, dude! It's so cool! I mean, I know you were crushing on me, but you and Comet are made for each other! It doesn't matter who you love as long as you love each other." Marco, hearing her encouragement, could help but smile as Jackie set down her skateboard. "We should all hang out some time to celebrate! I'm sure Janna would be thrilled to join too." She hopped on as Marco smiled.

"Y...Yeah.." he said as the bell rang through the halls.

"Welp, catch you later, dude!" Jackie smiled before skating off down the hall.

Once Marco got to the locker room, he opened his locker, changing into his gym shorts and shirt before feeling a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Guess who!" A familiar voice called as Marco smiled.

"Come on; you're not gonna fool me, Comet," Marco commented as Comet removed his hands, giving him a pouty face.

"Your no fun." He teased as Marco looked over him, noticing the black skin-tight shorts he was wearing with his T-Shirt. Comet noticed his gaze as he giggled, turning around to shake his ass. "See something?" he asked as Marco looked away, blushing before heading to the track field.

"N...Nothing," he said embarrassed as Comet giggled, following behind. Once outside with the others, the students began running around the football field along the track. Many of the students dreading it as Sabrina collapsed onto the track, panting as Chantelle helped her up. Marco hummed happily to himself as he jogged, pacing himself as he casually made his way around the track. After Gym was lunch and then one more class until the day was over and he and Comet could head home. As Marco made his way around the track, he started to catch up on Comet, who was jogging and chatting with Cometfan13.

As Marco approached behind him his eyes were drawn to him as he saw Comet's skin glistening in the sun from all his sweating, his hair wet and shimmering as it bounced with every move but most dangerously, he couldn't stop staring at Comet's ass, his skin-tight shorts now soaked with sweat stuck perfectly against the contour of his body. Every step, Comet took his rear jiggled and bounced, making Marco's heart begin to race, seeing as now that the two were more than friends, his hormones were free to run wild where they once paid no mind at all.

Marco gulped, keeping a pace behind the two as they made it around the track for their last lap. As the other students made for the locker room to change back and clean up, Comet looked back to see Marco. As Comet smiled and opened his mouth to speak, his face turned red as he noticed something else, looking down to see the massive tent Marco was pitching as his eyes widened and his face turned to one of shock. Seeing Comet's look, Marco gave him a confused face before looking down, realizing what Comet was staring at as Marco's heart nearly stopped in its tracks. Before Comet could even form a thought, Marco had vanished almost like Magic, only a small trail of dust left behind as he covered himself and darted back inside and to the locker rooms.

Marco panted inside the showers, the steam from the hot water providing excellent cover to hid his excitement as he sighed. Thankfully none of the other boys used them, so he didn't have to worry about anybody disturbing him. He looked down, staring at his stiff erection as his hand gently ran along it "Gezz..how embarrassing... I hope nobody else saw.." Marco thought to himself before sighing again as a shadowy figure approached him from behind. As Marco sat under the water, the figure moved closer and closer before grabbing Marco by his love handles.

"Gotcha!" Comet blurted out as Marco jumped, crying out and nearly falling over himself as his heart pounded. Comet stood laughing as Marco give him an irritated face. "hehe did I scare you, Marco?" Comet teased as Marco frowned.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack is what you did!" Comet smiled as he pressed his hand against Marco's chest, pushing him back against the wall as he grinned, his other hand moving down as his finger traced along Marco's stiff cock.

"You didn't think I would find you after displaying this out on the track? I gotta say Marco; you have gotten pretty bold since your first time." Comet teased as Marco turned red.

"It's not like I meant too!...it's just..with your outfit.." Marco was fumbling over his words adorably as Comet grinned, nibbling at Marco's neck as his own stiff member rubbed against Marco's.

"You're too cute." Comet giggled before stepping back, turning around before reaching back and spreading his rear open for Marco, the small red heart around his hole on full display for him. "You know if you want a piece, you just have to ask." Comet cooed as Marco looked away embarrassed, his cock twitching at the sight of Comet.

"W..We shouldn't here..what if someone sees?" Comet smiled, walking over next to him as he placed his hands against the wall, pushing his rear back as she shook it under the water. "Everybody went to the lunchroom already; it's just you and me big guy." Comet licked his lips, clearly trying to entice Marco as Marco gulped, looking around the showers for any sign of life. "Besides, it's not like you can go out with that thing, even in your normal pants that boy is going to be on full display."

Marco mumbled to himself, realizing Comet was right as he moved over to him, standing behind him as Marco gave his rear a shake. "Why don't you get me all loosened up." he teased as Marco glanced around again, his face dark red and his heart racing as he got onto his knee's the water sliding down Comet's back and onto him as he reached up. Gripping Comet's lip, baby smooth cheeks in his hands, he spread them apart, seeing the bright pink inside of Comet's ass as he bit his lip.

"Don't keep me waiting, Marco." he whimpered as Marco gulped, giving his cheeks a soft squeeze before moving closer. Looking at the small pink heart around Comet's hole, Marco found himself drawn in, curious as he used his thumb to spread open his hole more, seeing the bright pink inside Marco gulped before moving his head between his cheeks, his tongue slowly tracing around his entrance before sliding inside. "Mmmm, Ahhh! Marco!" Comet moaned out, reaching up to bite his finger as to hold back his loud moans as his leg's trembled. Marco was pleasantly surprised as his tongue began to work tracing along his inner wall's as best he could, occasionally coming out to trace around his cute pucker again before diving back inside.

"Ho...How are you..so good.." Comet muttered as Marco continued, now fully invested as he sat on the floor. His face buried between Comet's ass, occasionally moving to gently kiss and suck at Comet's hanging sack, making him squirm in place. "Ma...Marco..your...your getting me so close! Please..stick it in already!" Comet begged as Marco looked up, pulling back from Comet's rear before wiping his face and standing up.

"O...Ok," Marco said, positioning his cock against Comet's ass, gently rocking back and forth between his cheeks before pulling back and placing his tip against his entrance. "H..Here we go.," Marco said softly before slowly sliding his cock inside.

**MEANWHILE...**

The girls in the locker room all crowded around, Janna sitting by one of the two whole's had her camera in hand, recording with a smile on her face as she watched through the lens. At the other, a few of the girls took turns, some time's fighting for a view as they peeked through the other. Sabrina's face was red, looking through as her own heart racing.

"I can't believe he so big." She commented to herself before moving back away from it, placing her hand on her heart as she tried to calm herself down.

"Comet's got some goods too for his size," Jackie remarked as she looked through herself. "You get em, dude," she cheered to herself before moving back as Brittny peeked through the hole herself.

"I can't believe it, Marco, getting taken by HIM of all people, it's not fair." Brittny scoffed as Janna chuckled.

"You never stood a chance," she smirked as Brittny huffed.

"Excuse me?" Janna glanced over, tapping on the camera.

"You want a copy or not?" Brittany's face blushed as she scoffed before walking off; Sabrina taking advantage as she hurried over to the hole.

"Wow.." She whispered, biting her lip as her fingers slid down her uniform and into her panties. Her eyes fixed on Marco as her fingers began to slide in and out of her dripping folds. Janna, looking over licked her lips, seeing Sabrina, so vulnerable reached over, grabbing a small tripod to set the camera on before pouncing on Sabrina.

As Janna enjoyed Sabrina's lustful state Cometfan13 too the hole, sliding her fingers down into her pants as well as she watched Comet with a drooling grin on her face.

**Back In The Shower**

Marco trembled as his cock rested inside Comet, his whole body happily squeezing around Marco's cock as Comet moaned. Pressing him flat against the wall, Marco slowly pulled himself back before slamming back inside the helpless prince. "Ahh...Ahhhh!" Comet moaned, his own stiff erection pressed against the slick tile of the shower wall as Marco fucked his tight hole.

"Y...You so hot.." Marco moaned out, pressing his whole body against Comet's back as he nuzzled into his neck.

"It's..soo...amazing." Marco moaned, his body moving at a steady pace as his cock slid effortlessly in and out of Comet's ass. "Your..so..big..I...love it." Comet moaned back, his eyes alight with tiny hearts as his cheeks softly glowed. "More...Faster.." Comet cooed, Marco, moving from his neck to meet his eyes before the two came together for a tongue locked kiss. Soon the shower filled with the muffled sounds of their moans as the two fucked, the endless stream of hot water only heating their exchange even more as Marco quickened his pace, the loud slaps of their skin echoing as Marco's hands ran up and down Comet's body.

"AH..so..hot..so..good.." Comet moaned, nibbling at Marco's neck before Marco pressed his lips against his, making his body tighten as Comet bit his lip. "Marco..i'm...getting..close.." He moaned as Marco moved even faster, his own cock throbbing and yearning for release of its own.

"Me too." Marco moaned as he pressed Comet against the wall harder, slamming into the poor boy before finally reaching his peak. Slamming his cock as hard as he could into Comet, Marco's seed flooded his insides as Comet moaned out, his cock twitching against the shower wall as his seed spurt onto his stomach. The feeling of Marco's cock enough to send him flying into his own orgasm.

Comet reached over, tightly gripping Marco's hair as he nuzzled his nose against his, savoring the feeling of Marco's cock filling him with his seed. After a minute or two, Marco pulled back, pulling his now softening cock from Comet's cheeks as he sighed with relief. Comet stepped back, his cum dripping from his stomach as he stepped under the water to rinse off. Once his cum washed off, he moved back into Marco's arms, nuzzling against him as he giggled.

"Mmmmm, that was great...maybe we could."

"No," Marco was quick to comment as Comet pouted.

"Your no fun!" The two shared another moment embracing before the school bell broke them from their trance.

"Crap! Lunch is over!" Marco panicked, quickly turning off the water before grabbing his towel. "Man..and I missed lunch.." He commented on his grumbling stomach as Comet giggled, walking past him with his towel wrapped around him.

"Don't worry, Marco, you might have missed lunch, but you'll get plenty of desserts tonight." he stuck his tongue out, flashing his booty towards Marco before reaching into his locker, pulling out a pair of light blue panties as he slid them on.

"Panties?" Marco remarked as Comet grinned, "Sure! They fit great and don't restrict..plus.." he turned around, showing the neatly packed bulge in his front as he smiled. "They hold me perfectly." he teased as Marco blushed, reaching into his own locker before pulling out his clothes and dressing.

After the two dressed, they quickly ran to their last class, barely making it before the final bell as they both took their seats. Comet, sitting at her desk, looked overseeing Janna working on her small camera. "Pssst! Janna!" Comet whispered as she glanced over.

"Sup?" She asked as Comet looked over curiously.

"What are you working on?"

Janna grinned, "Oh, just a little movie of mine, I got a lot of buyers lined up for it."

Comet smiled. "Can I get a copy!? I love movies! Marco and I can watch it next movie night!"

Janna chuckled, "I guess..for you, Comet, free of charge."

Comet grinned. "Thanks, Janna Banana!"

"No, thank you," Janna replied before looking over with a grin, seeing Sabrina sitting red in the face, as well as most of the girls in class looking over at Marco and Comet as they whispered, the two boys blissfully unaware.


End file.
